


Phichuuri Week June 2017

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tagged Per Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: A collection of fics written for Phichuuri Week.Day 1: Firsts & SleepoversDay 2: Poly/Share the Yuri & Fairytale AU/Magical PowersDay 3: Anxiety & Mutual PiningDay 4: Friends to Lovers & PetsDay 5: Homesickness & Childhood Friends AUDay 6: Pole Dancing & DrinkingDay 7: Days in Detroit & Roadtrips





	1. Day 1 - Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yuuri Met Phichit.

Yuuri came home from school to find a strange teenage boy in the common area of his apartment. Thai, by the looks of him, and Yuuri would guess about sixteen. “Um… hi? Who are you?”

“Phichit Chulanont! I’m Celestino’s new skater and your roommate now. Well. You know. Apartmentmate? Since we have our own bedrooms.” Phichit pointed to the cardboard cutout Yuuri had standing in a corner of the room. “I take it you’re a fan of Viktor Nikiforov?”

Yuuri reddened a little. He hoped Phichit hadn’t seen inside his bedroom. “Who isn’t? If the cardboard cutout bothers you, I can move it into my room. It’s just that back home I was never alone except in my bedroom, so having that out here made me a little less lonely.”

“I bet I can help you with the loneliness. If all I have to be better than is a cardboard cutout, that shouldn’t be a problem at all!” Phichit bounced to his feet. “Are you allergic to animals at all?”

“No. Why?”

“Celestino said I could set up a hamster habitat in my room as long as you’re not allergic and I find someone to take care of them during competitions! I got my first hamsters when I was five years old, and I’ve been looking after them all by myself since I was old enough to do the hard parts, so I’m an expert and you wouldn’t have to do anything.”

“You like hamsters, huh?”

“Hamsters are amazing. I know, most people prefer dogs or cats, but hamsters are just as cuddly and much easier to clean up after.”

“Okay, I’ll go with you. Some stores won’t sell live animals to people under eighteen, and no offense, but you probably aren’t gonna pass.”

“And you will?”

“I have ID. Real ID, not fake, before you ask. I’m nineteen.”

“In English?”

“Yes, in English.”

“Okay then!”

Phichit grabbed a cart and started loading it up with everything he needed for hamsters: the biggest cage he could carry himself, food dishes, two water bottles, two wheels, toys, food, bedding, more than Yuuri could have imagined. “Phichit, how are we getting all this back?”

“Don’t worry! It’s all taken care of.” Phichit grabbed a couple of hamster balls and dropped them in the cart. Then he went off to look at the actual hamsters. He picked out a pair of dwarfs to take home.

Celestino showed up right as Yuuri finished paying for everything (with Phichit’s money, of course). “Hamster transport at your service!”

Phichit winked at Yuuri. “Told you I had a plan!”


	2. Day 3 - Mutual Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Chapter 1. Snippets from their first few months in Detroit.

Ever since the day Phichit had met Yuuri, and Yuuri had offered to help him acquire his hamsters, Phichit had a crush on the older skater. The more time they spent together, whether on the ice, with the hamsters, doing homework, or just hanging out, the worse it got.

Yuuri was adorable – and completely oblivious. Phichit usually tagged along when Yuuri went to study groups, and every time, he could pick out at least two people distracted by the cute boy who mostly understood the material but showed up to master it and to help people who didn’t understand. He lost count of how many times people asked Yuuri for help and didn’t seem to actually need it, they just wanted the excuse to spend time with him.

Phichit had never used that trick. He’d love to say it’s because he didn’t need tricks to get Yuuri to pay attention to him, and that he was better than that anyway… but the truth was he was just terrible at school and genuinely needed Yuuri’s help every time he asked for it. He was doing online school and Celestino and his parents had worked something out with his school in Thailand where he could take American classes and get credit back home, and Phichit would like to blame taking classes in English instead of Thai. Really, he hadn’t been any better at school back home. He did get to spend plenty of time with Yuuri patiently explaining the difference between force and momentum, though.

He’d asked Yuuri one time why Yuuri didn’t date. Yuuri had blushed. “Who would want to date me? I’m no one special and with skating and school I’m so busy.”

“Are you… Rina literally asked you out last week!”

“That wasn’t a date. She wanted my opinion on her project for her art class. I don’t know why, I don’t know anything about art and she wasn’t doing anything Japanese so it can’t be for cultural reasons…”

Phichit facepalmed. “It’s because she likes you and she wanted you to come to her room. The art was just an excuse.” Obliviousness: confirmed. Good thing Yuuri was cute. Someday, someone would throw themselves hard enough at him to penetrate the silver fog. Maybe it would even be Phichit, if he could find the courage to do it.

 

Yuuri had a problem. He knew that. He’d always been good at shutting out everything but the ice when he skated, everything but the music when he danced, everything but school when he studied. Well, everything but Viktor anyway, but that helped him with his skating and dancing and was useful for short breaks when studying.

He couldn’t shut out Phichit, either, now. On the ice trying to land a quad toe loop, he’d think of the way Phichit had laughed at the hamsters the night before, or the way his face lit up when he finally understood the math problems he was working on. In the dance studio, he was thinking about Phichit’s suggestion of taking pole dance lessons together. On the one hand, Yuuri was terrified at the thought. It was so… sexual. All the pole dancing Yuuri had seen, anyway. Phichit said that was just because he was watching Hollywood’s version and that there were lots of ways of pole dancing that weren’t sexed up at all. On the other hand, it was a chance to do something with Phichit, and that was always a good thing.

Phichit was adorable. He was fun. It kind of hurt when he asked if Phichit needed help with his schoolwork and Phichit said no, or that he did but this was one of the classes he was doing in Thai and Yuuri wouldn’t be able to help. After that, Yuuri got the brilliant idea to start learning Thai. Phichit loved it when he found out. That was how Yuuri got his first hug from Phichit.


	3. Day 4 - Friends to Lovers (well sorta anyway)/Day 6 - Pole Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapters 1 and 2
> 
> Yuuri agrees to try pole dancing, and finds that he really enjoys it. What starts as Phichit teasing Yuuri ends up with Yuuri asking Phichit on an actual date.

“Hey, Yuuri! There’s a beginning pole dancing starting on Friday, wanna check it out?” It’s not that Phichit expected Yuuri’s answer to change. Yuuri, for whatever reason, was absolutely convinced that no one would want to see him trying to work a pole. Phichit had tried to convince him that people loved watching him dancing on the blades, or doing ballet, and it was the same basic principle. It hadn’t been very effective.

So it was a surprise to Phichit when Yuuri didn’t say no. “How much does it cost? What are we supposed to wear?”

Phichit went back to the ad. He hadn’t actually looked at details. “Um… depends on how much of a commitment you want to make. Twenty to thirty dollars a lesson. It says for beginners, normal workout gear is fine as long as it’s not too loose.”

“Okay. Sign us up for a lesson and we’ll decide about continuing after that.”

 

As Phichit had expected, Yuuri could work a pole beautifully. Phichit didn’t have Yuuri’s dance background, but he did have some good natural talent. Their instructor encouraged them to stick with the classes. Celestino hadn’t been particularly thrilled to hear that Phichit was doing it, but that was because of the bad reputation pole dancing had. He loved the idea of Yuuri doing pole dancing, both for the workout aspect and as a way of boosting his confidence in his ability to perform.

“Thanks for convincing me to do this,” Yuuri told Phichit one day after class. “You were right, it really isn’t all that different from other forms of dance. I don’t know that I’ll ever use this in skating like I do ballet, but the cross-training is useful.”

“I don’t know, it seems like every figure skater ends up doing a sex appeal routine at least once in their career.” Phichit got a mischievous smirk. “Go out there, do some pole dance-inspired moves, Viktor just might notice you.”

Yuuri blushed and covered his face. “No! That’s… I would die of embarrassment if Viktor noticed me for _pole dancing_!”

“But, see, once you’ve got his attention, you impress him with your skating. I know you’re going to call me blasphemous, but you’re better at step sequences than he is.”

“Phichit!”

“You _are_. So you’ve gotten his attention with pole dancing and impressed him with your skating, then you become friends, fall in love, and when you retire you get married and adopt three children and a dozen poodles.”

“PHICHIT!”

“For future reference, I’d prefer a poodle named after me than a child. Unless you adopt a Thai child.”

Yuuri threw his dance shirt at Phichit. “Stop! Viktor would never want to date me, let alone get married. I couldn’t do what he does, with the dating someone for three months and then getting bored and tossing them aside without a second thought.”

“He wouldn’t do that to you. No one could toss you aside.”

“Look at the people Viktor dates! And then look at me. He could easily throw me aside except for the part where he chose to catch me in the first place!”

“I am looking at you. You know what I see? I see someone that anyone with any sense at all would consider themselves lucky to date. If you want to test the theory, I can give you ten names right now of people who would say yes if you asked them out.”

“Anyone with any sense at all, you say?”

“Yes! Well, who’s into guys. Maybe even a few who aren’t usually but could be persuaded to make an exception.”

“Anyone into guys.”

“Yes.”

“Anyone.”

“What, do you have someone in mind? Aside from Viktor, who honestly I’m not convinced has any sense?”

“Yeah. Phichit, do you want to go on a date with me?”

“Don’t ask me if you’re just trying to prove a point, Yuuri.”

“I’m not! I’m asking you because I like you! Like, you can make me forget about Viktor to think about you instead like you!”

For once in his life, Phichit was stunned into speechlessness. “Wow. Uh. Yes. Yes, I would love to go on a date with you.”


	4. Day 5 - Homesickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapters
> 
> Phichit gets homesick. Yuuri tries to cheer him up.

There were three things in this world Yuuri never wanted to see again. Viktor Nikiforov carried off the ice with a potentially career-ending injury (thankfully, he’d fully recovered); the costume he’d worn for his Lohengrin skate (the costume was okay, but he’d never gotten the routine anywhere close to where he needed it to be to compete); and Phichit Chulanont crying.

Yuuri sat beside him on his bed. “What’s wrong, Phichit?”

Phichit curled into Yuuri’s shoulder, and Yuuri wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Once Phichit felt a little better, he explained, “Mom called. She’s pregnant again, and they’re saying her due date is Four Continents.”

“Your mom is…”

“Yeah, it wasn’t entirely unexpected, she’d been talking about having another one for a while and Dad seemed happy with the idea, but just the timing.” Phichit wiped away the tears. “I won’t be there to help out like I did with all the others. Okay, I didn’t do much helping with Khouane, but I was two years old. I helped with the other three.”

“So you’re homesick?”

“Yeah, I guess. And hey, it’s a long way away, maybe I won’t even make Four Continents or Worlds.”

“Phichit.” Yuuri stroked his friend’s cheek. “You’re going to make it. Who else is Thailand going to send? You’re the best they’ve got. You don’t want to let your country down, do you?”

“No, but…”

“Celestino will let you go after Worlds, you know. Your parents will miss you for sure, but it’s not like they don’t have help if they need it.”

“Khouane’s terrible with kids. Mukda is three, although she’ll be four by the time the baby’s here.”

“Which still leaves Hiran and Kantapol, right?” Phichit nodded. “They’ll be fine.”

“I know. It’s not like Mom and Dad don’t know what they’re doing, looking after babies. I just… I’ve been here in Detroit for a year, and of course I miss home, but it never really hit me like this until I realized I wouldn’t be there to help with the new baby.” Phichit wiped the last of the tears away and sat up. “Don’t you miss Japan?”

“All the time. More than anything else, I miss my mom’s cooking and Vicchan. But there’s also the Ice Castle, Minako’s studio, the ocean… the quiet. That was the hardest part about adjusting to Detroit, the noise! And the lights.”

“Why didn’t you bring Vicchan with you?”

“Mom and Dad didn’t want to let me, and the guy who was here before you was allergic to dogs. Besides, what was I going to do with him when I was away for competitions? At least this way, he’s with my parents and Mari, and they love him. He’s not left alone or in a kennel somewhere.”

“Maybe you should take some time this summer, go back to visit him. I’m sure he’d love to see you.”

Yuuri shook his head. “I can’t. Summer school so I can keep my course load as low as possible during the season, remember? Maybe during Nationals I can get down there?”

“Maybe. Shame you’re not in the NHK this year… what happened?”

“JSF lobbied a little too hard for me, I think. That frees up a spot for them to bring in another Japanese skater for the NHK, so I can’t blame them.”

“Just figures it would be the first year in forever that Viktor gets the NHK, doesn’t it?”

“I probably still wouldn’t talk to him. Host country invitation is hardly the same as getting seeded there.”

“You’re hopeless. What if I get to meet him first? In fact, I probably will meet him first, because you know I won’t hesitate to walk up to him at Worlds and introduce myself if I get a good chance.”

“Then you get to lord it over me for the rest of your life and you’re not thinking about missing your baby sibling at Worlds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously HOW THE HELL had Yuuri and Viktor never met? Phichit has probably been representing Thailand at Worlds since he moved up to Seniors, he knows his bestie is obsessed with the dude, even if he can't make Yuuri (who is almost certainly representing Japan at Worlds, seeing as he's their ace and all) go with him, he's probably going to go introduce himself and ask for a selfie! And then Phichit tells Viktor Yuuri's a fan, Viktor comes over to say hi, Yuuri dies happy.


	5. day 6 - Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapters.
> 
> Warning: sort of a breakup fic.

Yuuri had some time off after the Trophee de France, having not done well enough to be in consideration for the Finals. Therefore, he was home for his 21st birthday, and Phichit insisted that they needed to buy some alcohol and get Yuuri drunk in celebration. They’d agreed on getting a couple bottles of something and drinking at home, since Phichit wasn’t 18 yet and couldn’t afford the added ID scrutiny being with someone on his 21st birthday might bring.

A couple glasses in, they started playing a questions game – one of them asked the other a question, and the other had to answer truthfully or do something embarrassing as forfeit. Like truth or dare, but not exactly. They started off with softballs, mostly asking for each other’s real opinions of various people they knew – Celestino (“He’s awesome, I hope I get to skate for him my entire career”, “I like him but there are times I think he doesn’t quite know what he’s doing with me”), people Yuuri knew from school (“What do you really think of Ketty’s music?” “Why would I ever lie about that? She’s great, and I love her music!”), skaters (“What’s Christophe like off the ice?” “A lot like he is on the ice – if it’s not about sex, he’ll find a way to make it about sex. He’s hilarious if you can put up with that kind of thing.”/”Of the people you skated against in Juniors, who do you think is going to be the biggest threat in seniors?” “Leo de la Iglesia, the guy’s performance is on the same level as yours. JJ LeRoy, he did a quad toe loop last year and Leo tells me he’s planning a qual Salchow for the Finals. I only skated against Otabek Altin once, but he had a focus and a drive that I wouldn’t be surprised to see take him to the top. And of course Seung Gil.”)

After the second bottle was halfway gone, Phichit was finally brave enough to ask the question he’d started all this to ask. “Do you love me?”

“You’re my boyfriend.”

“That’s not an answer. I know you’re attracted to me, I know I’m your best friend, but do you feel that spark, that friendship set on fire?”

Yuuri was silent for a long time. Long enough that Phichit was pretty sure he knew the answer, even without Yuuri having to say it. “What did we decide the forfeit was, again?”

“So… that’s a no.”

“Phichit, I…”

“It’s okay, Yuuri. Your turn to ask a question.”

“Why would you ask me that, like this?”

“Because I didn’t want you to say yes just because you thought that’s what you’re supposed to say when your boyfriend asks you that kind of question. I wanted the truth.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yuuri. It’s okay. I mean it. Do you have anything else to ask me about this?”

“It’s your turn.”

“That’s my question. I don’t have anything else I feel like I need to ask you about this, but if you’re not ready to change the subject, I don’t want to ask something irrelevant.”

“Oh. Why do you keep saying it’s okay?”

“Because if you don’t feel it, you don’t, and me getting upset about it is only going to make it harder for you. Also, I’m not even upset about it, because I don’t feel it either. Let’s end this.”

“But…”

“I’ll still be your date if you need one for something and you really can’t see the hundreds of other people whose day you’d make by asking them out. We’re still best friends. I’m still going to tease you about the inevitability of Viktor Nikiforov sweeping in and stealing you from me. Only thing that changes is we stop trying to force something we don’t actually feel.” Phichit poured Yuuri another glass of… whatever this bottle was. Phichit couldn’t remember. “By the way, I think I’ve picked out my major for when I start at the college next year. I finally found a subject that makes sense to me!”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Psychology.” Yuuri started giggling, and Phichit joined him. “Come on, you know I didn’t get this insightful all on my own! My psych class has a discussion group, we’re all encouraged to make up hypothetical scenarios and then discuss what the people involved should do, the advice they came up with for Victoria and Christine is pretty much what I just did. Except they didn’t say anything about using alcohol to get us to the point where we could talk.”

 

Celestino had no sympathy for their hangovers. “You are competitive athletes, act like it. Get out there and skate.” After skating, Yuuri had class to go to, and Phichit had to do get some of his work done for school, so they didn’t get a chance to talk until late that afternoon.

Yuuri was the one to bring it up. “Last night…”

“I remember everything we said, and I stand by it. The alcohol brought out the courage to say it, but that really is how I feel.”

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. Me too. I hope this isn’t too awkward, leaving that part of our relationship behind.”

“I don’t think it will be.”


	6. Day 7 - Roadtrips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapters.
> 
> Yuuri and Phichit drive to California and tease each other mercilessly along the way. The writer disturbs herself by accidentally adding another ship to her armada.

The look on Celestino’s face when Phichit told him that he and Yuuri had broken up was priceless. They’d be traveling to Worlds soon, and Celestino was working on getting hotel arrangements settled… “King or two queens?”

“Huh?”

“For your and Yuuri’s room.”

“I got that. Two queens.”

Celestino raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah, didn’t we tell you? Yuuri and I broke up.”

“You did? Is everything okay? Do I need to…”

“Relax, Ciao Ciao. This was months ago! If Yuuri and I weren’t fine, you’d have noticed. It was mutual, we just decided we were better friends than boyfriends.”

“Yuuri?”

“He’s right, Coach. We’re still as good friends as we ever were.” Yuuri came and draped an arm over Phichit’s shoulder. “Sorry we forgot to tell you, we broke up back around my birthday.”

“That… okay, then.” Celestino headed off, shaking his head, muttering about skaters being strange.

 

To celebrate Phichit’s 18th birthday, Yuuri planned a road trip. The two of them, heading out to California to visit Leo. Four days out, six days there, four days back. Yuuri had his license already, Celestino had taught Phichit to drive, he just needed to take the test. He passed easily, to Yuuri and Celestino’s delight, and Celestino let them take his car.

They traded off driving each time they stopped. Driver got to pick the music. That meant it was a very different drive every few hours. When Yuuri drove, he stuck close to the speed limit, played a lot of classical music, J-pop, and – to Phichit’s feigned annoyance – every song Viktor Nikiforov had ever skated to. “Shut up. I like the music.”

“You like Viktor. Of course you like his music.”

“Is that why you broke up with me? Jealous of Viktor?”

“Oh no, you’ve figured out the secret reason.”

“And you wonder why I don’t date.”

“Okay, that has nothing to do with Viktor and everything to do with you having no idea just how hot you really are.”

“Not hot enough for you.”

“Nah, that’s on me. You’re not like twice my size.”

“Phichit?”

“That New Year’s party you snuck me into? I ended up dancing with this huge dude, when midnight struck he kissed me, and apparently I have a thing for guys who could bench press me.”

“Did you get his number?”

“Nah. That particular one was a moron. I discovered this a little too late, when he asked me what I was studying and I said I was a figure skater. Apparently Detroit has a lot of the same idiots as Bangkok who think figure skating is a girls-only sport.”

“We have those in Hasetsu, too. Not with figure skating, because Takeshi kicked the ass of anyone who said that since he was a skater too, but with ballet. I never really cared, but I know it bothered some of the other boys.”

When Phichit drove, it was pop, rock, and the occasional country song Phichit had discovered that he loved. Phichit drove fast and sang along with the music. “Okay, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?”

“Huh?” Phichit turned down “Picture to Burn” to hear what Yuuri had to say.

“You’ve been driving for nearly three hours, and I have not heard a single song from _The King and the Skater_. You love those movies like…”

“Like you love Viktor Nikiforov?”

“I do not love Viktor Nikiforov! I admire him and want to be like him and skate on the same ice as him, but I don’t love him! I don’t even know him!”

“Yeah, yeah, one of these days those denials might even ring true.”

“Oh my god. That explains it.”

“What?”

“Those movies. The skater’s tiny, and the king’s huge! You’re the skater and you want to find your king. That is how your mind works. I never had a chance.”

“Oh dear god. You know that Canadian skater, JJ LeRoy?”

“Yeah?”

“I hear he’s calling himself King JJ after winning the Junior Grand Prix Finals, Nationals, and Junior Worlds in one season.”

“I ship it.”

“I hate you. Besides, he’s even smaller than me!”

“For now! He’s sixteen. He’ll grow!”

Hanging out with Leo was great, especially since he had another friend visiting – a Chinese skater starting to make a mark in Juniors who could fanboy with Yuuri over Viktor and keep up with Phichit on social media. The trip home was fun, too, and both Phichit and Yuuri returned to Detroit determined to kick this season’s ass.


End file.
